


Surprise Reunion

by lalez



Series: What if [1]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalez/pseuds/lalez
Summary: What if Molly had more than her father connecting her to  SWAT and 20-David?
Relationships: Jim Street/ Molly Hicks
Series: What if [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850047
Kudos: 12





	Surprise Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This takes off in Episode 10 of Season 2 (1000 Joules), after the crew has robbed the crime lab.  
> I wanted to play with that episode and this couple a little bit since I think they are adorable :)  
> Enjoy

She usually loved this event. She had always attended as a kid and seen her dad. But Christmas time in LA always brought back the memories. The ones she didn't want to talk about. Seeing how her dad had suffered today. The way he had agonized over losing another woman he loved. Thank god Rebecca was okay but it had been a harsh reminder of what happened to her own mother. Even if being shot at and declining from Alzheimer's disease can't be compared. When Annie, a very pregnant Annie, had asked her to volunteer she had been happy to do so, none the less. It gave her an excuse to stay longer and reminisce. It also took her back to the day she had gotten the offer from Pittsburgh and the night her life was supposed to change for the better. Why had she just walked away from her ring, her fiancé, her life …for a job? Couldn't she have leaned on him to grieve? She softly shakes her head to pull herself out of the wheel of destruction she knows too well and reminds herself that today is a happy day. She mentally lists all the good things in her life starting with today: Rebecca is still alive; she will pull through and recover fully. Dad is on his way to find happiness again. I have a good job. Friends.  
She really means it when she tells Annie, that she and David are family goals. If she had stayed, they could have a little boy or girl of their own. And she can see that little family clearly in her mind. But could it have worked? Where would they be if she had actually introduced him to her dad? Would he have run? She has an answer immediately. No. He probably would've tried to impress her dad and gotten into trouble but no way he would've run. But there never had been a good time. She had always felt guilty for her happiness around her father and just couldn't bring herself to say more than that she had been seeing someone. She had worn the ring for a week, and she was sure her father had noticed the small band. He never mentioned it but when she came back from "giving it back" he had taken her in his arms and by now she was sure he had always known she had been engaged.  
Again, she tries to get rid of the sad memories of the past by shaking them out. Maybe the second time around will work. She reminds herself once more that she has a good life and friends in Pittsburgh but at the same time there is no denying it: a part of her always stayed behind. She lets her mind wander back against all rational thought. Four years ago, almost to the day. She had just gotten the offer from Pittsburgh and was so happy to share that. She had driven to his place to celebrate. He had mentioned some good news too. But the night took a rather drastic turn. It had been the night they had gotten engaged and probably also broken up. Feeling herself getting anxious just by remembering the heartbreak she starts playing with the ring on her finger. She never took this one off. It was a constant reminder of what could've been even if it was just some costume jewelry, she had bought herself. She had worn it since their first date.  
She is jolted back to reality by voices behind her. She could've sworn that was his voice. Even the hairs on her arm stood up. But that couldn't be, right? He was in Long Beach with the undercover unit. He couldn't be metro SWAT, right? She clearly is hallucinating. Having her father tell her not to feel sorry for living her life… and being this close to all the happy families on this day. Thinking about him … yeah, that must be it. She had been thinking about him and was why she heard his voice.  
She starts toying with her phone in her purse. Should she try to call him? Or would that just open the barely healed wound? She hears the rattling of small wheels coming her way and tries to compose herself. No one here needs to see her nearly in tears. She subconsciously straightens her spine just a little bit and then her thoughts, imagination, and reality crash into each other.

"Can I offer you some eggnog?" she turns and is too perplexed to say anything else but "Yes."

She sees the shock in his eyes. The shirt clearly tells her he is SWAT, and her father is his boss. After a couple of seconds, which feel like hours, of just staring at each other she gets a jolt of electricity when Jim gently touches her elbow. The look on his face betrays the millions of questions running through his mind. Neither of them knows what to say, so they just almost shyly smile at each other and she tries to hide her face behind her cup by taking a sip. The moment is broken by her father coming over. She registers Jim commending her father on his shooting. The reply lets her freeze up a little: "You'd be amazed; what I can accomplish when it comes to protecting the ones I love." How much does dad know? She never really told him about the man she had been seeing. Her dad had been dead set against her ever dating a police officer. But that simple sentence right now, made her question if he was smarter than she had given him credit. Had he known the whole time? Jim shoots her one last glance and she knows exactly what it says, "We need to talk." And she can only second that thought but fears that conversation at the same time.  
"Don't make me get involved in your love life." She rolls her eyes and makes a mental note to ask about that comment later. He seems to have known all along or just put it together and is just as (over-)protective as ever. Changing the subject back to her father's love life seems the best course of action until she can talk with Jim. It is still unbelievable to her that he is here, now. How did that happen?

_~~~~~Surprise~~~~~_

After walking away from the shock of his life Jim Street does his best not to let the others see how much that encounter affected him. How come he never made the connection? What was he supposed to do now? Would she even want to talk to him? He had gotten that familiar feeling when he had asked Tan and Luca about the woman with Annie. Why hadn't his head been able to make the connection… Hicks. It had been obvious… He almost wants to give himself a good smack in the head.  
He had asked her to marry him. He saw her in his life forever. If he was being honest, he still saw her there. He takes a glance over to where she is now standing with Annie and little Samuel in her arms. He lets his mind drift off to that magic place where everything is good.  
It had been a mild evening and he had taped a note to his front door with a pink tulip: "Meet me at our spot." He had prepared a small picnic at the beach and she had found the ring box while searching for napkins after they spilled some of their drinks. She had looked at him surprised and happy at the same time. He remembers the way she pushed the box in his hands and just held out her hand. It had been the happiest moment of his life.  
Then the scenery in his mind changes…  
He sees Molly with a little boy in her arms and a little girl running around in a backyard, their backyard. She looks happy and smiles in his direction.  
The picture in his mind fades as Luca and Tan's voices threaten to pull him out of his mind. He still sees the small house with a picket fence and a swing set is also around. Wherever this place is he is sure: he would have followed her anywhere if she had given him the chance to sort it out.  
His teammates' voices grow louder again, and he faintly hears Luca talking football. And he is still angry that the Steelers won against the Rams. "And they just blew through here and took the points back to Pittsburgh".  
Pittsburgh. One word, one city; and his happy place has been destroyed. Her smiling figure fades and he is back in reality. Where she left him… for a job. He never got a chance to say goodbye. He had been on an assignment the day after and when he got back to his apartment her ring had been in his mailbox. No note, no explanation, no way of contacting her. No forwarding address. She simply had packed up and left.  
Without Buck, he probably would have lost himself back then. It still hurt like hell and he had to actively remind himself that he was supposed to look like he was having a good time today. Fake it 'til you make it. He forced the smile back into place and made the rounds again. Now actively looking out for her and trying to not pass her by more than the others. She was talking to Annie again when he found an opportunity to slip her his number. It hadn't changed in the last 4 years, but he wanted to make sure she had a way to get in touch. He notices she must be nervous about something because her hands keep idling. And her fingers play with something on her right hand. He can't help himself and his fingers brush hers after he drops the note. He feels himself shiver and notices a mix of surprise and shock on her face.

After the festivities have died down Jim feels himself getting more nervous than before. What if she doesn't call? He needs to know why she left without giving him a chance to explain or to find a solution. It hurt that she chose her career over him. But somehow knowing that the commander was… is her father explains a lot. She never was happy when he went on an assignment, but she always kept it to herself. She never verbalized her fears, but he could see it in her eyes. When everything is cleaned up on the quad and nothing even remotely looks out of place, he dares to look around openly. Hoping against all odds she is still here, just waiting for a chance so they can talk. But he is disappointed. So, with nothing else left to do, he says his goodbyes and drives home.

_~~~~~Surprise~~~~~_

She is sitting in her rental car outside his place. She had been waiting for him to get home for an hour now. Maybe she had missed his arrival? She decided to finally get out of her car, her safe space, and brave the world. She walks up to the door and peeks inside through a window. It still looks like his place. She remembers the sofa, but the plants are new. And then it hits her: there are distinctly female shoes strewn about the room. She feels a chill coming up and immediately hurries back to the car. Was that why he wanted to talk? Tell her he had moved on. To just stay friends. She had to know and so she sat back, took a couple of controlling breaths, and prays that her voice will not sound shaky. She listens to the dial tone. He picks up after the first ring. He must've expected her call. Or a call at least. From the sounds on the line, he must be on route to somewhere, presumably on his bike.  
"Thank you for getting in touch with me. Can we meet up and talk? I can meet you wherever..."  
"I am in front of your place. When will you be home? Or we can just talk now, on the phone if it is more convenient." she interrupts him.  
She is sure she can't look him in the eye when he tells her he is happy, without her. She is determined to not let him see her or hear her cry.

_~~~~~Surprise~~~~~_

Jim nearly crashes his bike when the fact hits him that she really called. Why does she want to talk on the phone? Has she moved on and doesn't want to see him crumble? He takes a second to concentrate on the next turn and he realizes something else. She only knows one address for him and coincidentally he is on his way there.  
"Please, give me two minutes. I'll be right there. I'm on my way."  
When the line goes dead without a reply, he revs up his bike just a little more to get there a millisecond earlier. Hoping against all odds she is still waiting for him.  
When he finally makes the turn for _his_ street, he can see her. Leaning against a car. He spots the nervous idling of her hands, again. After he gets his helmet off, he immediately turns to double-check she is still there. She hasn't moved.  
"Give me one minute and then we could maybe take a walk to the beach and talk?"  
He sees her nod her head. She looks as nervous as he feels.  
After slipping the, by now usual, rent money for his mother under the door he takes a steadying breath before facing her again. He just needs to know what happened and if there is a way to fix it... them.  
When he comes back down the steps, he sees her pushing off the car and he fears the worst but his shout to wait is caught in his throat when she comes to meet him at the gate. They silently walk next to each other towards the waterfront. Sometimes he even catches her glimpse at him. Not that he isn't intermittently looking at her. There is an unspoken agreement between them: we will talk at the waterfront. He remembers their conversations. All their most important ones have been near or at the beach. So, will this one.  
As soon as her feet touch sand she turns to face him. "I am sorry for just showing up. I should leave and let you get back to your evening. You surely had plans."  
She motions to his pocket where his phone has been beeping almost constantly for the last block. Luca is probably wondering what is taking him so long, but this here is more important. He takes out his phone and puts it on silent.  
"No, I didn't. And even if, this is more important."  
They again walk a little while without exchanging words. Just little insecure glances until he can't take it anymore.  
"I have so many questions… but I think I need the answer to only one: why? Why did you say yes, just to leave me?"  
He can see her emotions race across her face. He hears the deep breath she takes. "I wanted to marry you, more than anything. I just couldn't stay. Not with my mom declining, my dad's suffering, and me worrying about my family. I just couldn't keep worrying about you too. Pittsburgh was… is good for me."  
That word will haunt him forever. Pittsburgh. He feels the shiver and somehow, he can understand her reasoning, but it still hurts. He is so deep in his thoughts that he nearly misses the next sentence.  
"You look good. Content and happy. Live has been good to you. And I really should let you get back to your evening. Your girlfriend is probably waiting for you."  
He nearly stumbles over his own feet.  
"How… what…I don't have a girlfriend." He manages to get out over his shock.  
His mind races to figure out how she would have gotten that idea, and it barely registers before she can open her mouth to continue:  
"My mom is living in the apartment. I moved out."  
He can see the realization in her face and was that relief?  
Somehow their walk feels lighter, the air around them isn't that heavy anymore and he finally gets a glimpse of her right hand, and the ring she has been playing with the whole time. He grabs her hand and ignores the jolt of electricity he feels: "You still wear this one?" he asks while keeping her hand securely in his and studying her face. Her eyes fall to the ground for what feels like an eternity. "I never took it off. It was a reminder of what I lost. What I screwed up. I am sorry and you deserve so much better. You deserve all the happiness in the world." She pauses shortly and tries to get her hand back, but he won't let her. There is something he needs to say before he can let go of her hand:

"Do you know the old saying: _'If you love something set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. If not, it was never meant to be.'?_ You came back into my life today with a shock and I don't want to lose you again. I need you in my life, even if you just want us to be friends."

After he said his piece he let go of her hand and immediately his start shaking in nervous anticipation. He has no idea what she will do, and he laid it all out. So, it takes him a second to realize she leaned up and kissed him.

"We'll figure it out."


End file.
